


Everything To Me

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken desires, after all I'm only an omega, Anne Neville why would Richard Plantagenet, a Beta want me ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I started to write The White Queen Alpha/Omega story.  
> Mainly about Anne/Richard... wait its all about anne/richard :)  
> Also Its not to be confused with any of my other alpha/omega stories regarding anne and Richard.  
> Enjoy!

Anne POV. 

I noticed Richard, walking around the tables checking them making sure everything was perfect.  
It was the day of Elizabeth and Edwards coronation and everything should be perfect for them.  
"Anne?" he asked.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, "You smell annoyed."  
"I'm well thank you, I didn't realize I was just thinking." I said, "Sorry."  
"It's fine Anne." he said.  
"It looks perfect Richard." I said.  
"Thank you Anne you opinion is very helpful to me." he said, I didn't smell any lie on him only trust.  
I blushed. "I... thank you Richard."  
"Anne?" he asked me, he smelt hesitant.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Would you like to sit next to me today?" he asked.  
"Of course Richard." I said, "But your family won't like that, after all I'm an omega."  
"But you are mine." he said, "I mean erm, my friend."  
I blushes at his words, his scent was nervous still.  
"I am you know yours." I said, his scent changed more happy, "Your friend." I finished with.  
He smiled, "Yes my most trusted friend."  
I couldn't; his scent was truth.  
He felt that about me; an Omega.  
My scent must have changed.  
His face was confused.  
"Anne?" he asked, "Why are you confused?"  
"That fact that you feel that about me, I mean I'm only an omega." I told him.  
"Anne you are whatever you want to be, an Alpha even a Beta." he said; my scent changed, "Why do you think I'm lying to you Anne?"  
"I was told that I could and would be forever an omega." I told him.  
"Is that what your family says?" he asked, I nodded.  
"Yes." I mumbled, "I didn't know I could become an Alpha or a Beta."  
He smiled, "You can be anything you want Anne."  
"Thank you Richard." i said.  
He smiled at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
